The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of grapevine named ‘Sheegene 25’. ‘Sheegene 25’ produces large, red, seedless grapes on bunches for use as a table grape. The variety originated from a cross of ‘Princess’ (unpatented) as the pollen parent and ‘Red Globe’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 4,787) as the seed parent. ‘Sheegene 25’ was asexually propagated in the dormant season of 2004 by grafting on Thompson 2A, virus free rootstock, in a Vitis vinifera variety block located near McFarland, Calif. All characteristics and distinctions remain true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations.